Existing tools and implements used for gardening, recreation and even light construction or landscape projects (e.g., leaf rakes, garden rakes, golf rakes, hoes, brooms, elongated paintbrush handles, or even sports implements or equipment such as a golf club) generally take an elongated form and do not contain an ability to be free standing or remain upright. Rather, such implements are either laid on the ground when not in current use or propped up against either man-made or non-manmade objects such as walls, railings, trees, shrubs, vehicles, etc.
Without a mechanism to enable the tool or implement to freely and independently stand, the user often lays the tool or implement on the ground or like surface such that the user must bend over or crouch to pick up the tool or implement for continued use. In certain scenarios, for example when performing a residential or commercial project or participating in recreational activities requiring such tools or implements, the user must often bend over multiple times to pick up the tool or implement.